Switching Times
by henagushi
Summary: Inuyasha, Kaogme, Sango, and Mirkou kill Naraku. As they put the shikon no tama back together Kagome must go back to her era but dose not want to leave her friends and wants them to come along with her but the problem is what will Inuyasha say? Updated!
1. Naraku's Death

**Chapter 1: Naraku's Death**

"HIRAIKOSTU!" Sango yells as she throws her giant boomerang at Naraku. It flings off of Naraku's barrier and comes heading back toward her. Inuyasha comes running from behind Sango with Kagome on his back with her bow and arrows, Miroku stands beside Sango getting ready to use his windtunnel on Naraku but the sinyosho( if I spelt it wrong I'm sorry.) appear and Miroku is forced to put it away for now.

"You all will become one with my flesh and perish just like Kikyo." Naraku says smirking evily. He transforms into his true form while everyone is speechless.

"So thats your true form huh, I thought it look more hideous." Inuyasha says as he pulls out his tetsaiga smirking with delight that he finally gets the cance to avenge Kikyo's death after Naraku had slane her with his bare hands. Kagome looks at Inuyasha noticing how much hatered she sees in him. Sango and Miroku wait pateintly for the right time to attack Naraku. Kagome pulls her bow and pulls out an arrow ready for her attack

_I just gotta aim right for his heart that should kill him._ Kagome thinks to herself looking back at Naraku.

"Ok I have had enough waiting I'm killing you right now, BACKLASH WAVE!"Inuyasha cries out as Naraku's barrier breaks. Kirara transforms while sango hops on her back with Miroku. Kagome aims right for Naraku's heart as Sango throws her hiraikostu. Inuyasha throws a windscar at him. Naraku easily catches the hiraikostu and throws it back toward Sango as she catches it. Naraku gets distracted by the windscar he didnt notice kagome shoot a sacred arrow at him as his pirces right in his heart.

He gasps as he slowly dies he mummbles somthing hard for a human ear to hear but Inuyasha herd it. " I finally get to be with you lady Kikyo..." Inuyasha's eyes widen. Kagome looks at him with worried eyes. Inuyasha throws the last blow as Naraku dies. Kagome gathers the spirit shards that Naraku had and puts them with the shards they had collected, a pink glow formed as she reunited them and when it dissappeared the Shikon no tama gracefully flowted down into her hands. They all smile with relief when Shippo and Miyoga come out from the bushes.

"i...is he gone now Kagome?" Shippo says holding onto her leg peeking around from behind it. Kagomes looks down at the scared kitsune.

"Yes Naraku is finally gone, now what should we do with the jewel I mean after all the reason for getting it was for Inuyasha to become a full flege demon." kagome looks at the jewel with sad eyes as Inuyasha looks at her. " Do you think we can go to your time and live with you Kagome?" Asks Shippo looking up at her with big eyes. She looks at him and bends down to his eye level. "I don't know if it's possible." She says patting his head while Shippo frowns with dissapoitment.

"We might as well give it a shot, I mean Inuyasha can cross the time barrier so why can't we?" Miroku says joining the conversation. Sango stands beside him.

"Yes I would love to see your era kagome." Sango smiles while holding Kirara in her arms.

"Ok but how do you explain the ears and tails?" Kaogme says pointing to Inuyasha's ears and and Shippo's tail. Everyone looks puzzled but Shippo gets an idea.

"Is it possible for two demons to become human using the jewel?" he said looking at everyone.

" Yeah I can see that possible, But what about you Inuyasha? What do you say about coming to my era and living with me as a human?" Kaogme looks him as do Sango miroku and Shippo waiting for his answer. Inuysaha stands there pondering the words that are being thrown at him out of nowhere.

end of chapter one

this chapter isn't as long as i intended to be but I couldn't think of anything else at this time, and i thought a cliff hanger would keep you guessing so please review so I can continue this story.


	2. Trying to Make a desition

**chapter 2**

**Trying to make a desition.**

**Inuyasha stands there not knowing what to say as everyone stares at him waiting for a reply. Inuyasha gets nervous because everyone is looking at him.**

**" WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME FOR?" Inuyasha shouts hitting everyone on the head. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rubthei heads adijtaited Kaogme looks at Inuyasha madly as his doggy ears perk up. Kagome gives him a death glare as he twitches at the thought of what she is gonna say.**

**"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hits the ground hard as everyone wines as he drops. Kagome stomps away madly as Sango chaces after her.**

**"I TAKE IT THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO COME THEN OK FINE BY ME GOODBYE INUYASHA BECAUSE I WON'T EVER BE COMING BACK..." Inuayasha looks at her walk away as Sango looks back at him shaking her head. Inuyasha sits up and crosses his arms. _stupid woman I don't need her, she can do what ever she wants I don't care anymore. _He says to himself as Miroku sits next to him Inuyasha looks at the monk.**

**"Smooth...Very smooth Inuyasha, I can't believe you hurt her feelings again." He shakes his head in shame crossing his arms as well. Shippo looks at Inuyasha and then at Kagome rubs his head. _Now Kaogme is mad and it's all thanks to Inuyasha._ He thinks to himself as he gets up and chases after Kagome and Sango.**

**(with Kagome and Sango)**

**"HOW COULD HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OF ALL THE MEN I EVER MET HE IS THE RUDEST!" Kagome yells as Sango trys to calm her down patting her on the back. Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulder and smiles. Kaogme smiles back at him and then looks at the ground about to burst into tears. Sango notices and runs infront of her trying to make her happy.**

**"It's ok Kagome he will make up his mind wheater he likes it or not." Sango says smiling as she holds up a fist. Shippo jumps on her head as she looks up at him. She takes him off her head and places him down on the ground.**

**"Your right but I don't want to go back untill I get a straight answer from him." Kagome turns around and marches back to Inuyasha with Sango and Shippo behind her. She gives him a determined look as he looks at her. she stands infront of him frowning placing her hands on her hips.**

**"And what do you want? I thought you were going back to your era." Inuayasha says looking up at her frowning also. She places a finger in his face, he flinches cuz he thought she would hit him. I mean who could blame her? Everyone blinks as they stare at Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"One chance thats all I'm giving you, I will be back in a week for your reply." Kaogme takes her hand away and plases it back on her hip waitnig for him to answer. Inuaysha looks stunned, a whole week without Kagome how could he survive?**

**Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you liked it, I know I did. I had fun writing it . anyways I have an idea for the next one and I'm hoping I can make it a bit more longer. And thanks for reading this story I know it's not the best. But I really like it. I might even start a Friuts Basket one. So TTFN (ta ta for now)**


	3. Finally an Answer

**chapter 3**

**Finally an Answer**

**Inuyasha wakes up. It has been a week since he had last seen Kagome or anyone else for that matter. After Kagome left Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left him because they were mad and won't return untill Kagome is back. Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree pondering on what kagome had asked him. He jumped out of the tree.**

**"I have made up my mind." Inuyasha said as he walked to the well. Kagome came out of the top as he helped her up. She smiled at him hopeing he had come to a conclusion. She didn't have anything with her except for the Shikon jewel.**

**They walked to kaede's village as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waved at them with smiles across their faces. kagome waved back and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her and gave out a slight groan knowing he will have to give her his answer.**

**When they got to Kaede's house they all sat down and everyone foucused their attention on Inuyasha as he gulped. never has he been this scared to make a decision in his lifetime. He couldn't help but look at Kagome. He looked away when he began to blush and crossed his arms. Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's reaction.**

**"Did you make up your mind Inuyasha?" Miroku asked growing imaptent. Sango and Shippo nodded.**

**"Yes I have made up my mind." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and sighed. Everyone smiled as Kagome got a bit worried of what his answer would be. She placed her hands together and prayed he would say yes.**

**"Welllllllllllll...mind telling us what it is?" Sango said getting impatent as well. Everyone crept closer to Inuyasha begging him to give them the answer. Inuyasha twitched at this and took a huge gulp and sighed, crossed his arms. As he was about to tell them the answer Kaede ran in. "Everyone come quick there is a demon in the village. Everyone fell flat on their faces.**

**"CAN IT WAIT!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shipo yell at her as Inuyasha backs up in a corner. Everyone relized they were yelling and quickly sat down. "I'm affraid not..." Said Kaede as everyone got up. "Fine lets go kill this demon and then we can get back to you, Inuyasha." Said Kagome with a sad look on her face. Everyone stood up and walked outside. "So where is this demon you speak of Lady Kaede?" Asked Sango. Wanting to get back to what they were doing it was hard for her not to be excited. _I get to go to Kagome's world...it all sounds so wonderfull...but what about Kohaku..._ She said to herself as her eyes glazed over with saddness and greif, Miroku saw this and decided to take action. He walked beside Sango and gently rubbed her butt with his hand. Everyone could hear a squeel and then a huge _smack _noise. Everyone turned around and there was Sango blushin like crazy and Miroku on the ground with a huge hand print on his face. " YOU PERVERT KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Sango yelled as he got up rubbing his cheek in pain. Everyone sighed and continued following Lady Kaede.**

**"It is over by the Bone Eater's Well." Said Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede walked back to the village leaving everyone to deal with the demon. Kagome was getting frustrated and couldn't wait to get rid of this last demon. _I hope he says yes...I don't know what I would do if i lost you, Inuyasha..._Kagome said to herself as they saw the demon sitting under a tree asleep. Everyone looked at the demon, it was a rat demon. "Can we hury up and kill it?" Whispered Shippo also getting impatient. Everyone nodded and got ready to fight. They jumped out of the bushes and surprised the demon. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango said as her wepon came heading toward the demon. It dodged the attack but was shot by one of Kagome's arrows as the demon died. Kagome smiled and then turned to look at Inuyasha. "Now we can get back to the answer." Kagome said with a smile. **

**_Should I go with her? Should I loose the one thing that I always wanted? Can I? _Inuyasha thought over it one more time and opened his mouth to say the answer. "Yeah whatever...I guess I could go but...we can come back here right?" Inuyasha said as everyone cheered by his remark. Kagome ran to Inuyasha hugging him as he had a shocked look on his face. "Thank you Inuyasha you don't know how much this means to me...and yes we can come back to check on things." she smiled and Shippo jumped up and down. Inuyasha and Shippo got ready to be turned into humans as Kagome handed them the Shikon Jewel (( I hope I spelt that right.)) It glowed pink as Inuyasha's doggy ears disappeared and got human ears and his white hair now gone all black. Shippo's ears became human ears and his tail faded away. As soon as that was over with Shippo looked at himself and smiled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her. "Well shall we go now then?" Asked Miroku a bit impatient to see what Kagome's world looked like. "Well do you guys need anything at all?" Asked Kagome as everyone shook their heads. " I got everything I need, Oh what can we do about Kirara?" Asked Sango a bit worried. "She can come as long as she doesn't transform." Kagome smiled petting Kirara in Sango's arms as Sango smiled. "And i can still bring my Hiraikostu?" Sango asked holding it. Kagome nodded and everyone smiled. "So everyone settled now?" Asked Kagome looking at everyone they all nodded their head s and Kagome smiled. "Good, now when we go through hold on to my hand and don't let go I will get you one at a time." She said reaching for Inuyasha's hand first he took it and she jumped through the well. She came back for Sango and Kirara, then Miroku, and then Shippo.**

**When they got to Kagome's time everyone looked around taking in their surroundings. Sango let Kirara down so she could explore a bit. Kagome walked up the shrine stairs and opened the door to green scenery and birds chirping and the big blue sky. She smiled. "This is Modern day Japan." Everyone looked facinated at what they saw. All of them besides Inuayasha. He had been there before so he was kinda use to it.**

**They walked out of the shrine house to Kagome's house as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo look at the huge buildings in the disstance. Kirara walked along Sango's side looking around still taking in the surroundings.When they all got inside Sota was the first to meet them. "Sota these are my firends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and KIrara." Kagome said smiling. "Everyone this is my little brother Sota." Shippo smiled. Sota saw Shippo hiding behind Kagome's leg. Sota walked up to him and smiled holding out his hand." hi I'm Sota wanna be friends?" He asked as Shippo looked at him shaking his hand, Shippo smiled. "I'm Shippo, nice to meet you Sota." Shippo came out from behind Kagome's leg and looked around. "Here I'll show you my room." Sota said taking Shippo's hand as he looked back. Kagome waved at Shippo and he smiled.**

**end of chapter 3: I am sooooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to get this chapter out it was because of my grades and being grounded from the computer. I was also outta ideas for awhile but I just went along with the story and it turned out pretty good so ar if ya ask me anyways it's lik 2:38AM here and I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go to bed good night. Oh and I will have chapter 4 out as soon as I can.**


	4. Inuyasha's new rival

**Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha's new rival**

**Inuyasha stood at Kagome's bedroom door waiting for her to come out."Come on, hurry up Kagome..." He said bangging on her door. Kagome walked out of her room with her book bag over her back and her school uniform on."Ok I'm here now, so lets go." She said walking to the kitchen where she saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sota, Mrs.Higurashi, and Grandpa sitting at the table eating when they all looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango got up and tugged on the skirt she was wearing."Ummm Kagome whats with this clothing?"She asked pulling the green skirt so it wouldn't be so short. Miroku smiled at the site.((You know that perverted smile he always gets.)) "It looks just fine to me Sango." Miroku said as she blushed slapping him across the face nearly ripping his head of his body. Kagome sighed as she placed a hand on Sango's shoulder."It's ok sango, you have to wear that, it's my schools uniform." she said as Sango calmed down as Miroku rubbed his cheek in pain."See, the boys wear this uniform." Kagome explained while grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. Inuyasha pulled on his shirt and looked at it with curiosity. Miroku just sat at the table still hurt by what Sango did."Those are what the boys wear, the ones we wear is the one you are wearing right now." Kagome smiled as Sango still had the _I'm not so sure _look on her face.**

**When they all got to school Kagome took them to the office to get their scheduels. ((Sorry I can't really spell that word right.)) Sango, and Miroku looked around but kept following Kagome, Inuyasha was already well aquainted with her school seems how he has been there a couple times already. Miroku drooled over how many cute girls he saw while Sango was trying so hard not to beat the shit out of him. Inuyasha just had his arms crossed following behind Kagome while a group of girls walked by and noticed Inuyasha and giggled beginning to whisper. Inuyasha began to get annoyed as he watched them walk off when he bumped into Kagome."Hey you can't just stop right in the middle of walking ya know!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome turned around and said,"We're here you guys, you all have the same classes as me, I had to make sure of that before we go any further, anyways I hope you guys have fun here...well it's school so I dout you will have fun here." She said giving a nervous smile while Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was gawking at all the girls walking by in the hallway. "I think Miroku will be just fine here." Mummbled Inuyasha as Sango once again slapped Miroku.**

**They walked in the classroom and saw that the teacher was in the middle of a lesson and everyone in the class looked over to them including the teacher."Well it appears that we have some new students here, umm please come in." He said to them as they all filed in. The teacher looked to Kagome and waited for an explanation."These are some friends of mine they just came here from...umm...A-A--" The teacher interupted by saying."So they came from America?" Kagome smiled."Yes they came from America, they can speak Japanese well so we don't have to worry about that." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all looked lost so they just went along with it. Kagome went to her seat and the teacher put Inuyasha beside Kagome, Miroku behind her and Sango on the other side of her."Please help them if they need help Kagome." He said continuing with his lesson.**

**lunch time ((I'm just gonna skip to this part. ))**

**Kagome sat outside with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha when Hojo came up to her holding a bag of garlic as everyone looked at him confused just as much as Kagome was."Hey Kagome I heard garlic was good for you so I figured I would get you some." Kagome just smiled and took it with a nervous laugh while Inuyasha glared at Hojo."And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said to Hojo who was now turned and looking at Inuyasha dead in the eye."Ummm...I-I-I-I'm...Hojo."He gulped as Inuyasha still glared at him with discust in his eyes. Sango and Miroku just wached as Kagome mummbled the 'sit' command, Inuyasha hit the ground while Sango and Miroku shook their heads in shame and pity for Inuyasha.((Yep he still has those beads! He just isn't Inuyasha without the beads ya know.)) Hojo just looked down at Inuyasha clulessly. "Umm is he going to be ok?" He asked looking up at Kagome who now had her arms crossed across her chest and looking down at Inuyasha who was still laying there."Yeah he should be fine..." Hojo smiled."OK then, I have something I have been wanting to ask you for a long time Kagome...will you be...my...girlfriend?"He asked holding her hands as everyone looked at him wide-eyed, Inuyasha got up madly and was about to choke the boy when Miroku came around behind him and grabed his long silver hair. ((I'm going to let him keep the silver hair, beacause I think it soots him more then the black hair does.)) "Come on Inuyasha you can't fight here."He said as Inuyasha stopped. Sango just sat there waiting for Kagome's reply like one of those fan-girls/boys waiting for a new chapter of a story to come out. ((LOL that part was funny.)) Kagome thought to herself.**

_**Why did this have to happen now...of all times why now?**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been a while since I last posted a new chapter and I am sorry about that...I didn't get any new ideas so I just sorta went along with a question in my head "what would INuyasha do if he met Hojo?" So i just just went from there and created a new chapter. I hope you liked it so far and please review and tell me what you think of it. I know it is a bit shorter then the last one but the reason why it got deleted was because all the files on my computer were deleted and I had writen the next chapter to it and plus my parents told me I couldn't write that story no more. I was slacking in my school work thats why. Well anyways thanks for reading my story. And if any of ya'll have some ideas for the next chapter please share them with me. That would help me out alot and you would get to read a new chapter.**

**_Brittany Chambers_**


	5. Troubles with Love part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Troubles with Love**

**Kagome stood there as Hojo held her hand. Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome sighed, Sango and Miroku waited to hear what Kagome had to say while Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from the scene. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with a worried look on her face and she thought to herself _why did this have to happen of all times..._ She serched for the answer and tryed to come up with the nicest thing she could say to him. She began to open her mouth but no words came out. Hojo smiled at her and she looked at him, then turned her gaze to Inuyasha. She looked down closing her eyes. "I'm sorry Hojo, I can't I just don't like you like you like me..." She said as nicely as possilbe, hopeing not to hurt his feelings. "But can we still be freinds?" She asked as he let go of her hand forcing a smile on his face as he looked at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes as everyone else could. "Of course we can Kagome, but my feelings will never change." He said giving a sigh."Well I have to go so I will see you later Kagome, oh and nice meeting your friends..." he said waveing while running off.**

**Sango smiled, got up and slapped kagome across the back laughing. "HAHAHA for a second there I thought you were gonna say yes to him!" She said with so much enthusiasum in her voice everyone around them could feel it. She continued to laugh as everyone but Inuyasha gave her a nervous look. Miroku let go of Inuyasha, as he stood up with his arms still crossed. kagome sighed. _So did I._ Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and smiled a teeny tiny smile but lost it a second later when she looked at him. She smiled back to him and thats when the bell rang. Everyone started filing into the school when Inuyasha mummbled. "I'm glad she didn't say yes." Kagome turned to him and asked. "Did you say something Inuyasha?" He just looked away. "hmph, I didn't say anything." He crossed his arms while Kagome chuckled. "Stubborn as always."**

**((Later on that day.))**

**Everyone got home, exhausted from their hard day at school. Kagome went to her room to put away her stuff as Sango followed her. "So who was that guy from earlier Kagome? He seemed to like you alot." She said giving kagome a sly look when she sat on her bed. Kagome closed her door, Placed her bookbag on the ground beside it and fell on her bed. "His name is Hojo and yes he dose, or did like me." She said closing her eyes. "He is related to Akitaki Hojo ((sorry if I spelt that wrong.)) from feudal Japan..." She said sighing as Sango smiled. "Oh I remember him...if I remember correctly, he had a _thing_ for you too." Sango teased while Kagome blushed. "What ever Sango...hey what about you and Miroku huh?" Kagome said looking over to her with a victory look on her face as Sango blushed bright red. She sat up next to Sango waiting to hear her answer. "Wh-what about him?" She struggled to say, blushing deep red. "You like him don't you Sango?" Kagome said smirking hopeing to get the truth from her. Sango tryed to think of a way to get her back when she smirked. "What about Inuyasha, you must have said no to that boy to go out with him huh?" She said knowing it was the truth but just couldn't help but ask. kagome blushed and as she was about to say something they both heard a bang against kagome's door.**

**They walked over to go see what or who it was and opened it. They saw Miroku on the floor laughing while Inuyasha was ontop of him trying to strangle him. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome and Sango glareing daggers at the both of them as Miroku looked up and saw them too. Sango clentched her fist, Miroku and Inuyasha stood up gulping. "YOU PEEPING TOMS QUIT SPYING ON US!" They both yelled as Inuyasha and Miroku run down the hallway with Inuyasha shouting. "I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A BAD IDEA YOU IDIOT!" Kagome and Sango went back inside Kagome's room slamming the door shut. "How could I possibly like him." They both said crossing their arms madly.**

**((The next day.))**

**Kagome streched happily and sighed as she walked out her room and went to the kitchen. Yesterday was tireing for her, having Hojo ask her ot like that infront of everyone exspecially Inuyasha. She grabbed a bowl and paused, she thought the herself, _Maybe sango's right...maybe I do like Inuyasha..._She pured her cereal into the bowl and went to the fridge to et some milk and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that played in her head. She puored the milk in the cereal, gabbed a spoon and sat at the table. "Speaking of everyone...where did they go...I'm not hearing any fighting going on so they must be in town with mom, or something." She ate her cereal and went back to her room afterwards to get dressed for the day."Well it is Saturday after all..." She put on a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with a blue button-up shirt and tenni shoes. She looked at her watch, "2:57! I can't believe i slept in that long...no wonder everyone left me here..." She sat on the couch and began to watch TV when Sango came through the door and slammed it shut almost making the pictures on the wall to fall down. She martched to her room with a mad expression on her face, got her hhiraikotsu and walked back outside.**

**Kagome got up and went outside and saw Sango chasing Miroku while hitting him on the head with her hiraikotsu. Inuyahsa stood beside Kagome watching the scene. "what happened?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha."Well your mom took us inot town and Miroku started to flirt with some woman and Sango got jelouse and was mad at him all the way here, she wouldn't stop yelling at him in the car." He explained while Kagome watched them fight and only said. "Oh."**

**"YOUR SUCH A HENTAI ((for people that don't know what hentai means, it means pervert.)) MIROKU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR IT YOU HEAR ME!" Sango shouted while throwing her weapon at him as he dodged it, barely. "Ok I'm sorry Sango please forgive me..." he said backing up against a wall, she stopped and lowered her hiraikotsu. She looked down as a veil of hair fell over her face. Miroku sighed as he began to say."Sango-." He looked at her and noticed the tears falling to the ground. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He took a step forward as she took a step back." sango I-" He reached out for her as she dropped her hiraikotsu."No. I'm sick of it Miroku...I can't take anymore of this crap from you." She ran inside while Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. Kagome went after Sango and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.**

**Miroku stood there with the words sango said ringing through his head. Inuyasha crossed his arms as Miroku stared at the spot where Sango ran away. "Your such an idiot you know that right?" Inuyasha said sighing, Miroku stood there like a zombie before dropping to all four, stareing at the ground."She-she-she...she hates me..."**

**((With Kagome and Sango.))**

**Sango ran to her room crying while Kagome chased after her. "Sango...he didn't mean it..." Kagome said looking down at Sango, she now layed in her bed crying in her pillow.Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder when she looked up and wiped the tears off her face. Sango sat up as Kagome took a seat next to her. "sango, whats wrong?" She asked with a very careing face. Sango wiped her eyes once more and looked at her. "I can't stand his _womanizing_." She said looking down to the ground. Kagome smiled at her."It's allright Sango, I promise he won't do it again..." sango gave her a _'I don't think that will ever hapen'_ look. Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Hey Kagome...promise you won't laugh at what I'm about to tell you..."Sango blushed squezzing the pillow that lay on her lap. Kagome purked up with a mischievous smile on her face as she said "Suuuuuuure." Sango blushed more and squeezed the pillow tighter. "I kinda sorta like Miroku...and it hurts to see him with other women..." She blurted out as Kagome's face lit up with excitement;she jumped up clapping. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She shouted while smiling. Sango sat there, her face was all flushed and everything; she squeezed the pillow so tight it was just about to explode. Kagome suddenly dopped right beside Sango making her jump a little. "You have got to tell him how ya feel!" She said with flames burning in her eyes holding up a fist. "WHAT, i CAN'T DO THAT!" She shouted as Kagome gave a puzzeled look. "Oh but why not?" She asked turning her head slightly. Sango let go of the pillow and sighed. "Because...he dosen't like me..." She looked at the ground as Kagome gave her a '_your stupid'._ "That is sooo not true Sango, here come with me we will go ask him." Kagome grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the room with Sango trying to get away. "But I don't want to Kagome..." She said trying to get Kagome to let her wrist go. "I don't care I am going to make him say sorry to you and then we will see if he likes you or not." Kagome smiled while Sango frowned.**

**((With Inuyasha and Miroku.))**

**Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Dude you are so stupid, I can't believe you don't see it! IT'S RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR FACE!" Inuyasha said slapping Miroku upside the head, lucky he didn't do anything else to him. "Huh, motice what?" Miroku said with the dumbest look on his face. Miroku rubbed his head while looking up at Inuyasha. He just stared right back at him with a _'You really didn't notice' _look on his face.**

**Finally Inuyasha got fed up with Miroku, he bent down and stared at him for a moment as Miroku just stared back with a dumb look on his face. He placed his hands on Miroku's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Sango likes you, you dumbass!" Miroku had a shocked look on his face when Inuyasha stopped shaking him. "Sh-she dose?" He asked while Inuyasha glared at him. "Yes you numbskull. Don't you like her too?" Inuyasha stood up extending out his hand to help Miroku up. He took his hand and a question ran through his head. _Do I?_ He stared at the ground for a moment; Inuyasha crossed his hands waiting to here his answer. " Well Inuyasha I like many girls." He said with an innocent look on his face. Inuyasha punched the top of his head making Miroku's eyes almost pop out of his head. "YOU FUCKHEAD, I MEAN DO YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE HER!" Miroku rubbed his head in pain, taking in the words he just heard from Inuyasha. Did he really like her or did he love her? "Yes I do..." he said so quiet only Inuyasha could here. " Good, now go say your sorry to her or she will never forgive you, got it!" Inuyasha held up a fist whie Miroku gulps nodding his head. "OK but will she forgive me?" He asks with worried eyes while Inuyasha hits him again." Just go you idiot!"**

**He began to walk towards the house with confidence in his eyes._ I'm gonna tell her the truth._ he thought to himself when...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry to leave ya'll hangin' like this but I thought it would be good to leave it off right here. That and I will not be able to update in awhile, I am grounded until I bring my grades up. Soooo therefore ya'll will just have to wait awhile, I promise in return I will make the next chapter a really good one. And I want to know if you guys think it is ok if I start to make chapter pre-views, well I have t go, I hope to hear from everyone. Bye bye.**


	6. Troubles with Love part 2

**Chapter 6 Switching Times**

**Troubles With Love Part 2**

**Miroku was walking towards the house when he saw Kagome walking out holding onto Sango's wrist. Sango looked at him and immediatley, her face flushed bright red. Miroku's face blushed also as he walked up to them both. He smiled at Sango and she forced a smile out. kagome let go of sango's wrist and smiled at Miroku. Sango just stoof there looking down at the ground blushing like crazy. He then took her hand and led her to the back so they could talk. Kagome squeeled with excitement as Inuyasha walked up to her with his arms crossed. "Heh, it took forever to convince him to go talk to her." Kagome just looked up at him with this look that made him blush a little, but she couldn't tell. "lets go see what happens." She says grabbing his arm. "WHAT!?! YOUR JUST AS BAD AS HE IS KAGOME!!!" He yelled as she pulled him over there. "Just be quiet ok..." She peeked around the corner as he did too.**

**Miroku sat next to Sango, she was faced away from him looking at the ground. Miroku looked up at the sky and said. "Sango, I know I hurt you and I ope you can frogive me for the pain I caused you...I never ment to..." Her eyes began to water as she thought, _Why is he appologizing to me...I'm fine...aren't I...I just don't know anymore..._"No...I-I'm fine Miroku, no need to appologize." She said, then he took her hand and made her look at him straight in the eyes. "No Sango, I do need to to say I'm sorry, all this time I have been flirting with diffrent women, But I couldn't see the one woman who I love the most, even though she was right infront of me all this time...it was you, Sango, I love you..." She sat there speechless, clueless of what to say to him...How was she ever going to confess her feeling if she couldn't even begin to think of the words to say to him? As he looked at her she turned away. "I guess...I'm to late..." He let go of her hand then she hugged him, with tears forming streams down her cheeks."I love you too Miroku." Starttled by what just happend he smiled with relief and hugged her back.**

**He then wiped the tears off her face and they were about to kiss when they were interupted by a loud "BANG" and the word "SIT". They both looked over to see Inuyasha laying face down in the ground and kagome standing above his motionless body with anger written all over her body. Before they could ask what had happened kagome stormed off inside the house. Sango let out a sigh and got up. "Looks like they got into another one of their fights...again...you wath Inuyasha, I'll go see what happend, ok?" he nodded as she followed Kagome to her room. He looked down at her ass as she walked away, struggling to hold his hand down. _It's so hard to stop a bad habit my dear Sango, but for you, I will try..._**

**Inuyasha stood up dusting himself off and looked over to Miroku who was now in a dazed like state. When he yelled out his name Miroku snapped back to reality. "Where did she go?" He snarled, the look in his eye made him jump a little. "Ummm..let me think, she went somewhere..." He said jokingly, Inuyahsa grabbed the collar of his purple shirt and glared him dead in the eye. "I said, where did she go!" Each word he said came pouring out of his mouth, making Miroku sweat. "Sh-she went inside...with Sango." He said pointing to the door to the house. Inuyasha immeadiately dropped him on the ground and stommped to the house.**

**Kagome fell on her bed screaming into a pillow as sango stood there clueless of what to do. Kagome fell silent and Sango just stayed quiet as well. "Ummm...Kagome, are you ok?" She asked taking a seat next to her, on the bed. She sat up and looked at Sango. " Yeah I'm calm now...still mad...but calm none the less. He is just so mean to me, that stupid, iggnorant, selfish, cold-hearted, self-centered, IDIOT!!!" kagome shouted as Sango's eyes widened, never had she thought Kagome would ever say that about Inuyasha. I mean she did love him, didn't she? "What happed Kagome?" She asked as kagome fell silent again. "Well, it happened right after Miroku took you behind the house to go talk..."**

**((FLASHBACK))**

**Miroku and sango were off talking while Kagome and Inuyasha spied on them. kagome was about to squeel with joy but decided not to, since that would blow their cover. RIght in the middle of the conversation Kagome started to get a bit curious and wanted to ask Inuyasha a question. "Do you still love Kikyo?" She whispered to him as he looked down at her with a questioning look in his eye, caught off gaurd by the question. "Wh-why did you ask such a stupid question, off course I still ove her..." Seeing the hurt in her eyes he added, "But I only said that because you asked..." He said crossing his arm. "Sooo, what your saying is you don't love anyone else...like me, perhaps..." She said blushing a bit. He looked down at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet. "Why would I?" He asked, suddenly, Kagome could feel her heart break slowly and was on the verge of tears. "B-but your ok Kagome, I mean as a friend, but you get mad all the time and it gets kinda annoying when you tell me to sit..." She glared at him like she never had before and mummbled his name. he gulped, knowing what was just about to happen. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, etc."**

**((END OF FLASHBACK))**

**"...and thats what happend..." Kagome said looking to the ground as her bangs covered her now teary eyes. Sango looked at her with pain in her eyes. She hated to see people cry, exspecially Kagome. "OOOOOO THAT INUYASHA IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO KAGOME!!!" She shouted as she got up. Kagome lifted her head drying her eyes. "No, Sango, don't go." She sighed trying to pull her back on the bed. "HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Storming to the door, with kagome clinging onto her arm she opened it to find Inuyasha holding up his fist about to bang on the door. "I need to speak with Kagome."**

**Holding back her anger Kagome walked up to him with a sigh. he looked at her madly, she just looked back up at him with an expressionless look on her face. He had seen that face before but couldn't remember when, all he knew was that she was hurt, but from what? He didn't do anything to her, or did he? The thoughts ran through his head like kids do when they get out of school. He stared at kagome as she brushed up against him as she walked past him. When she did she handed him a piece of folded paper. He looked at the paper and then let his hands fall down to his side, looking at the floor blankly. Sango ran past him without a care in the world and followed Kagome outside to the back.**

**Creeping up to Inuyahsa's side, Miroku waved a hand in his face but instead he failed miserably. Taking in a deep breath, about to attempt what noone ever dreamed of doing to Inuyasha. He took his fist and bashed him on the head. Snapping back to reality he let out a scream. "YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" "Well to get your attention, naturally." He smiled innocently and then looked at the folded piece of paper that was now being crushed by Inuyasha's fist. "Whats that?" he asked as Inuyasha looked in his hand. Opening the letter, after he read it he threw it to the ground and took off running. Miroku stood there wondering if he should read it or not. He bent down to pick it up and read it outloud.**

**Dear Inuyasha,**

**I can's stand to see you this way. I know you still love Kikyo...I know this because when you look at me, you don't see me...you see Kikyo...So I decided to leave and go find her in Feaudal Japan. Don't come after me ok...I understand that you want to be with her. But before I leave, you need to know that...I have always loved you and I always will. But now I know that yuou colud never love me as much as you love Kikyo, so I guess this is a good-bye.**

**Love,**

**Kagome**

**Miroku gasped. " What the hell." He cursed and followed Inuyasha outside. When he did he saw Inuyasha standing beside Sango and kagome was about to jump when Inuyasha ran up to her and then...she jumped. Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she fell through though. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want? I'm going to go get Kikyo...isn't that what you want?" She cried as he pulled her up and hugged her. "I need you here with me Kagome, yes Kikyo will always be in my heart but I don;t care as long as I am with you." Kagome cried into his shirt. "Your just saying that." She said crying even more then before. he took her by the shoulders, seeing the tears she shed for him now made everything clear. He did love Kagome with all his heart. " I'm saying it because...Because I love you Kagome and nothing you say or do can change my mind." he said as he kissed her. Tears kept streaming down her face but they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of happiness.**

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 6!!!!!!!**

**Dang this is the longest chapter I have written so far... I hope you liked this story as much as I did writing it. But seriously, if anyone has any ideas please share them with me. I am begging, I need ideas for the next chapter, if ya'll even want a new one that is. I will take anything, as long as it is appropriate. I also paln on writing another fanfic, but it's going to be for this one book series called "Juvinlie Orion." I don't know if any of ya'll have heard of it, but I highly recoment the book. Trust me, it is so totally wicked awesome dude!!! And besides, I have a really good plan for it anyways. Well I will talk to ya'll later. I need to get started on my homework. TTYL**

**P.S. In the next chapter I'm gonna bring in some new characters. So I thought you would like to know. **


End file.
